


forbidden

by Zoa



Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Feuding Families, Forbidden Love, Naboo Lake Country (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: An ancient feud is ended by a deeper love.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691227
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	forbidden

The scent of earth mixed with new rain pervaded the air, flowing along with the grey mist that filled the vale. Dewy grass sprang back from her light footfalls, only to be brushed by the edge of her silk nightgown.

Moonlight, bright and full, reflected off the water on the lake, its surface placid, a mirror of the star-kissed sky above. Beneath the willow, guarded by its soft tendrils, she stood, arms wrapped around herself in a vain attempt to keep the chill of the night from her skin. In her haste she had not thought to take more than a thin robe. No matter; she would be warm soon enough. As Rey waited, she watched a fluorescent school of fish dance in the water, yet their acrobatics did not disturb its surface.

The air shifted. She did not turn but smiled when powerful arms surrounded her and drew her against a warm, solid chest. Soft, full lips pressed a light kiss to her ear and whispered:

“Rey.”

“Your message was urgent,” she responded softly, loathe as she was to disturb the peace. Then she turned and caught the gaze of her lover, his dark eyes glittering, planes to another world. “Why?”

“I missed you.”

“Ben,” she chided. “We agreed not to run unnecessary risks.”

His response stole her breath.

“I would risk everything for one moment with you.”

Rey framed his pale face with her palms, let her eyes take in how the moon sank into his dark hair, outlined his strong jaw, and revealed his every emotion. This was the man she loved. A man she was forbidden to love.

“So would I,” she whispered. The silver light in his eyes brightened and he kissed her.

Their embrace deepened, desire born of mutual yearning burning between them. For Rey, it was an ache that would not be soothed until she was in his arms and she knew for Ben it was the same. Together they sank to the mossy ground beneath the willow and together yielded to a frantic need to feel the softness of the earth, to feel each other.

Rey ran her hands over Ben’s torso, finally freed from his dark tunic, gliding over muscle that flinched at her touch. His breathing labored, Ben again kissed her, lowering himself but not yet allowing their bodies to meet. A desperate whine escaped Rey’s throat but he hushed her with another kiss before trailing his mouth down her neck, her clavicle, to her chest where he lavished her breasts with the attention Rey craved. Her fingers sank into his hair, tugging, guiding him. Too soon he moved on but Rey had no time to lament. He left kisses down her stomach and Rey’s core tightened. She arched toward him, her body a live wire, needing him to reach his destination.

When he did her cry broke the silence in the vale but the mist and the lake paid no heed, as accustomed to the lovers coupling as it was to the rain. Ben’s lips and tongue made Rey writhe, her thighs shaking where they rested on his shoulders.

At the very moment she would tumble into ecstasy, Rey pulled Ben away from her center and up. As they kissed and she tasted herself on his tongue, she rolled them over, straddling him. This was how she wanted him this night. Raising herself up, planting one hand on his chest and taking his member in the other, Rey sank down. Together they groaned in relief and Rey’s head fell back, eyes closed, as she adjusted to his girth.

Then she moved.

By the Force, she would always adore the way her name tore from his lips. She rode him slowly, memorizing every reaction borne on his face. They were _beautiful_. And all for her; no one else.

Rey set a faster tempo and he met it, thrusting up, setting her alight, bringing her closer to the edge and she was ready to jump. When she fell, she sobbed his name and fell onto his chest. Two more thrusts and he stilled with strangled cry, holding her tightly as he filled her. As one they rolled onto their sides, Rey ready to enjoy a few moments of stillness in his arms, basking in the pleasant warmth of the afterglow. She smiled drowsily at him and he grinned back, rather wickedly, she thought.

“Scoundrel,” she teased before kissing him lightly. One of his hands cupped the back of her neck, keeping her near his mouth.

“Runs in the family.”

“That Skywalker ego.” Rey said with a quiet laugh. “No wonder my family hates your family.”

“Are you saying you hate me? I’m wounded.”

“Oh, but I do hate you, Solo.” Rey leaned in to suck a mark into the smooth skin of his shoulder. “I hate you more and more every single day.”

He abruptly rolled them so that Rey was beneath him and before she could so much as gasp took her mouth, swiping his tongue along her lips until she opened to him with a moan.

“I hate you, too,” he rasped. “I hate that I can’t breathe when you’re in the room, that I can’t stop thinking about you. I hate it when you’re not near me. I hate that I can’t touch or see you every day. I hate waking up without you…”

“Ben.” Rey interrupted him, a lump in her throat; she lifted her hands to cup his cheeks. “You know why…”

“I don’t care,” he said, eyes roving over her face. “Rey. Marry me.”

Rey wasn’t sure what hit her first, the shock or delight or horror of it. “What?” Her voice wavered. “Ben, think, we can’t…”

“Yes, we can. We should.” His tongue darted out and wet his lips; his entire body was trembling. Or perhaps Rey was. She couldn’t tell. “My grandparents married in secret, right here on Naboo. We can, too.”

“Their love was a tragedy,” Rey whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. “The reason for the feud.”

“Ours isn’t. We can end it, stop the cycle. Tell them when it’s done and there’s nothing they can do. Marry me, please.” Now she could see the desperate longing that she felt in her own soul was reflected in his eyes, watery with unshed tears. “Please, Rey.”

It could end badly. Either with exile or one or both of them dead. Another tragedy.

_Or we could finally come out of the shadows. Live in the light. Be together_.

Oh, how deeply she loved him. He was ingrained in her soul as if he’d been there forever. If there was even the smallest chance…

“Yes,” she said, not sparing a second thought. “Yes, Ben. I will marry you.”

Relief and love filled his gaze and as she stared up at him, Rey could see a glimpse - solid and clear - of their future.

And she smiled.


End file.
